creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Horror Movie Night
I have never been scared by horror movies, not even that one movie The Exorcist that everyone is so afraid of. That is until I came across one movie that one of my friends brought over for our annual horror movie night. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself my name is Mitch and I was born in October 31, 1980 in United States Massachusetts. Ever since I was five I loved scary movies, I couldn't get enough of them. Hell in college one time I tried to make a low budget horror movie but was never completed due to lack of actors and ideas. I'm going off track again aren't I? Well anyway last week it was my friends and I; Tom, the guy in the group who acts tough but gets scared shitless at the first sign of trouble, Emily, the one who thinks the whole world revolves around her and only cares about her looks, and Michelle, The other horror junkie, like me, in the group. Yeah I know, an overused group of friends. Well anyway, the movies were going to be watched at Michelle's house tonight and we were all heading over with one scary movie to see who brought the scariest movie that night. We mainly see who gets the most scared during the night and the winner is the one whose movie actually scares the person who didn't get scared last time to which I was currently the four year champ. Well anyway, we all arrived at Michelle's house at around 8:00 in the evening so we could decide whose movie to watch first. We decided to just get Emily's out of the way first since she always brought the same movie for the past four years: IT .You know that movie based on a Steven King novel? Well anyway all of us except for Emily hadn't been scared of that movie ever since we first watched it, all agreeing that it was goofy and pretty silly. Well after that bore of a movie was over Emily was left shivering in her blanket. We went onto Tom's movie, and this year he decided to bring The Exorcism which wasn't that bad of a choice since some of the scenes even got Michelle to jump, but as I said before I wasn't the least bit scared. Although, I almost puked during that movie when I saw Emily actually vomit out of pure disgust during that seen where the girl vomited onto that guys face. I was next and I decided to bring a more recent horror movie so I just brought over Paranormal Activity, the first one, and as we were watching it I noticed that Tom was shivering in his seat and sweating. When we got to the end of the movie at that final scene where the main character is dragged off Tom and Emily both jumped out of their seats and screamed. “Well you better have something pretty scary in store for us Michelle because it looks like I’m going to win this year again,” I said. She looked at me with an angry look as he popped in her tape. I was curious when I saw the title of the movie Scare Your Friends. The movie started off with a black screen that lasted for about six minutes. After that it cut to an image of a man in a trench coat sitting in a chair. He sat there for another six minutes. The man then got up and faced the camera; we couldn’t see his face since it was covered up in the shadows. Just then after another six minutes the man in the trench coat jumped at the camera knocking it over. The screen cut to black and the movie was over. “Well Michelle that certainly was an interesting movie,” Tom said. Michelle looked towards her floor with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “Looks like horror movie night is over,” I said “I’m for one going home and am going to go to bed, I’m pretty tired.” “Yeah, me too,” said Tom,“Come on Emily I will drive you home.” “OK,” agreed Emily. I walked over to the door getting ready to open it when suddenly we all heard a big bang coming from Michelle’s basement. “What the fuck was that?” Michelle yelled. We all eerily looked at each other, not knowing what to do. After a while I suggested that we go check out what that was. Tom being the pussy that he was, said no way, but that he would stay up here, and Emily being the pampered princess she was she said that she was not going down into a dusty basement. Michelle said that she would come with me, I mean after all, it was her own house. Michelle went and grabbed two flashlights and handed one of them to me. We slowly started walking down the stairs into her basement. As we were walking down the basement things started to smell foul, like rotten eggs mixed with tuna. “Damn Michelle what die-.” I stopped mid sentence. My jaw dropped and I was unable to speak. In front of me at the bottom of the stairs was a rat being ripped in half and devoured by some monster. The monster had wild black hair, no skin only flesh, a scar in its neck, face, chest, and other parts of its body, pointed ears, pure blood red eyes, and a sinister smile with pointed teeth. The worst part though was its claws. The claws were pointed razor sharp, with blood stains on it, and you could see yourself dead in their reflection. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” Michelle screamed in terror. That was a terrible mistake, as the creature looked up fast and jumped from the bottom of the stair well all the way up to Michelle who was at the center of the stair well. It then gauged out her eyes with its claws and devoured them while she was still screaming in pain. Taking action and snapping out of my fear I kicked the thing right in the face sending it flying down the stairs. Michelle and I then turned around and ran back up the stairs with dragging Michelle behind me. When I reached the doorway I quickly spun around and slammed the door shut. “What’s going on Mitch?” Tom asked with a worried look. “QUICK GET TO YOUR CAR!” I ordered. “Oh my god what happened to Michelle?” Emily asked in terror. “Something attacked her in the basement, now get to the damn car!” We all quickly ran to Tom’s car. Tom was the first one in his car; I was right behind him with Michelle hanging over my shoulder with Emily trailing behind me. I quickly pushed Michelle into the back seat and I quickly sat down next to her. Emily started making her way over to the passenger seat when we heard a loud bang; the creature had busted through the basement door and started running at near superhuman speed to the car. Tom then did something unforgivable, and he drove off leaving Emily there alone and shouting as the creature started gutting her. “TOM WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” I yelled at him “I HAD NO CHOICE YOU SAW THAT THING WE HAD NO TIME TO WAIT FOR EMILY!” Tom yelled back. “Whatever,” I said “Just drive to a hospital we need to get her medical care. “Yeah OK.” Tom replied in a silent voice. We took Michelle to the nearest hospital where she was immediately treated and brought into a hospital room. The doctors gave her pain killers and put bandages over the holes where her eyes used to be. Tom had decided to go home while I decided I would stay with Michelle in the hospital room. 12 hours after she had been attacked Michelle spoke to me. “The – the movie,” Michelle had muttered “Man in coat.” She had then faded out of consciouness for the last time. I had thought over her last words to me for a while, wondering if that thing that attacked Michelle been the man in the movie she brought. No, that is impossible. Horror movies are fake, there are no such things as monsters, I thought to myself. I decided I would go back to the place where Michelle had bought the movie and talk to the store owner about where he got the movie. When I asked him all he did was smile with a very familiar smile. Annoyed I left the store and decided to head to my house, but just before I got back to my car outside the store I looked through the window to see him waving at me with big red claws. Seeing this I sped off and went to Tom’s house to tell him what I had discovered. When I got to his house I saw that he had committed suicide, that he had hung himself with a note saying “The Claws”. I am now at my house and I am typing this up to tell you that if you ever find a horror movie and watch it and there is a man in a trench coat, run and don’t look back. As for me, well, I can no longer watch horror movies anymore. Category:Monsters